Fire and Ice
by Sakura Sango
Summary: Fics for the lj 30kisses. 30 chapters to support this rare couple. Please read and review! HieiTouya
1. Jolt!

_A/N: Ok on lj I signed up for 30 kisses, decided to brush up on my whole romance deal..yeah I love to involve in self torture a lot...beleive me mushy is torture for me...anyways so here you'll get 30 chapters of Hiei/Touya. A rare pairing that is hidden by all of the Hiei/Kurama's andTouya/Jin's out there. Please show your support for this by reviewing...-smiles- or by leaving a comment on my lj- ArizonaIceRose...-smiles-_

_x-x-x-_

Title: Keeping Your Guard Up.  
Author: Saku  
Pairing: Hiei/Touya  
Fandom: Yu Yu Hakusho  
Theme: #3, jolt  
Disclaimer: I don't own the show or the characters, I am only borrowing them, only to return them...

A/N: Ok if you haven't seen Touya and Kurama's fight during the Dark Tournament there maybe spoilers, depending on how you are.

_x-x-x-_

"Hey lookie there, isn't that one of the Shinobi's?" A tall lanky demon stretched out a finger to Touya.

"Yeah I think so..." His buddy glared at the blue haired demon. "Pretty sad how quickly he got beaten wasn't it? Almost makes me wanna go tell everyone that hired them that it was a waste of money." He snarled before turning away.

Though he could not see the demon's lips, Touya was almost certain that he heard 'pathetic' come from the two. Gritting his teeth, the ice master lowered his eyes as he continued on. Carefully he limped his hand clutched tightly to his stomach. His wounds from the recent battle against Kurama were still fresh, and any fast movements caused pain to lance throughout his body.

Eyes stayed to the concrete ground as Touya limped away from snickering demons. His face stayed emotionless as he walked the long winding halls, desperately wanting to hide. Maybe the hospital wing wasn't that bad. At least there the nurses didn't snicker at his loss to 'human' who's energy was locked inside. Crimson stained his cheeks as Touya turned a corner, he realized how pathetic the loss may have seemed to onlookers. But he had tried his hardest...he really had.

Sighing the demon turned leaning against the cold brick hall. He barely noticed how the darkness loomed in this one hall. His mind was too lost in what had happened, in the jeering, to notice anything around him.

He did not notice anything until he was jolted from his thoughts with a shove on the shoulder. Sapphire eyes glanced over to the side, staring into the crimson eyes of another man.

"You were pretty out of it you know," Hiei looked back over at the main hall before turning back to the ice master. "If I were you I'd stay a little alert around here. You are in the same boat as our team now it sounds like." Turning Hiei started as if to walk away but stopped glancing over his shoulder one last time. "Or you might end up dead."

Touya opened his mouth to speak, but closing it immediately. What could he say. Shaking his head the ice master leaned against the wall again, content on staying in the dark hall alone.

Growling Hiei rolled his eyes as he turned grasping Touya's fishnet shirt, pulling on the fabric Hiei brought Touya up to his face. Eye to eye they stood, neither moving as they stared at each other. Suddenly Hiei tugged on the shirt, the sudden jolt causing Touya to stumble forward, their lips crashing together in a kiss.

Gasping Touya pulled away staring dumbfounded at the fire demon as he smirked. "You should keep your guard up." Turning the fire demon walked back to the main hall, leaving a dumbfounded ice master alone in the dark.

Stunned Touya gently brought a hand to his lips as he stared at the passage where the fire demon had disappeared from.

_x-x-x-_

Ah darn it that sounded ten times better in my head somehow...


	2. Gardenia and Good night

Title: Gardenia

Author: Saku

Pairing: Hiei/Touya

Fandom: Yu Yu Hakusho

Theme: #11 Gardenia, and #24 Good Night

Disclaimer: I no own...

Rating: PG-13 let's call this one...just for extra safety...also check out the warning...

Warning: Ok for this one I'm warning it, if you are NOT comfortable with any kind of thoughts of 2 guys together in any way AT all then you should skip this one, for there is implied stuff. Please don't flame me for what I warn for.

A/N: Ok here's a second one...I ended up using two themes at once. Heh hope ya readers don't mind that...And sorry for the shortness of it...

_x-x-x-_

Smiling Touya rested on his right arm as his sapphire eyes stared into Hiei's deep crimson eyes. The ice master always loved to stare at the beauty that lied next to him. It always amazed him how the silver moonlight would accent his muscular chest. While his dark hair glistened as the fire demon tossed around, trying to get comfortable before he got the same weight on his chest as he did every night. Touya had made it a habit to lie on Hiei's chest, an arm draped over his stomach lightly as he watched his lover sleep. Sometimes the ice master would forget to sleep as he stared, lost at the beauty of his face. Smiling Touya let his thumb slowly ghost over Hiei's chest, smiling as he watched the muscles ripple.

"You know you are probably one of the weirdest demons out there." Hiei mumbled as he pulled the thin blanket around the two of them. His fingers slowly combed through the sea green hair, dissolving some of the small tangles that had collected since the ice master's recent shower.

"Really," Touya buried his face in the warm chest breathing deeply Hiei's scent. Smiling he snuggled deeper to the warm solid body next to him.

"Yeah really." Hiei mumbled as sleep started to claim him.

Touya smiled as he reached behind him, picking up a tiny flower from the nightstand table. "Well then we are perfect pair it seems." He could not help but to snicker at Hiei's half-hearted glare

Touya brought the flower up to his nose spinning it between his fingers, letting the scent tickle his senses before letting the petals fall onto Hiei's chest. Lightly he pulled at the flower letting the silky petals brush over the well toned chest as they traced muscle lines, drawing imaginary pictures that were washed away with a simple breath. Muscles quivered as the petals danced over them.

Hiei moaned lightly as he felt the silky petals tease his skin. Closing his eyes, Hiei let his head fall back as he gasped at the flower's soft trails. Touya never ceased to amaze him, no matter how long they were together the ice master would always find a new way of showing his undying love for the fire demon.

The flower slowly traveled down to Hiei's navel before turning, returning to the muscular chest careful to explore every area. As the small flower made its way back up to the demon's neck, a familiar smell tickled the fire demon's senses. He knew that scent from somewhere...But where.

Touya sat up a little more, straightening his arm before leaning on it heavily. Smiling he watched the demon's face as he gasped in pleasure. He did not care if it made him seem weird or unusual, but this is all Touya wanted. To lie here beside the one that he loved with all of his heart. To lie and help the fire demon forget about his troubles for the day. Even if it was just for a few minutes, just to let him live for once without any worries or troubles. Everything that he wanted was right here, lying beside him. Smiling he lied back on Hiei's chest as he slid the flower against his lover's smooth skin.

"Mmmm," Hiei cracked a lid, looking over at Touya's beaming face. "It smells familiar, what is it?"

Touya smiled brightly as he gently placed the flower under Hiei's nose, "Gardenia" he whispered before pulling the flower away. "Genkai said it was ok to take a couple from her flower bed."

Hiei smiled as he pulled Touya closer, "So that's where I remember it from." Grabbing the stem of the flower Hiei pulled it out of his lover's hand. Reaching behind him he let the flower fall to the hardwood floor below, the petals bouncing lightly.

Slipping from under Touya, Hiei lied his lover on the bed hovering slightly over him. Surprisingly gentle hands caressed the demon as Hiei stared into the beautiful eyes under him. Hiei bent down capturing the ice master's lips in a passionate kiss as his hand gently stroked Touya's arm. Pulling away he smiled, his deep crimson eyes glinting lightly "Good night my love." Hiei whispered before pulling the ice master into another quick kiss.

Touya sighed as he felt Hiei lie next to him again, wrapping a protective arm around his slender waist. Smiling he pressed close ready for a peaceful night's sleep.


End file.
